


And The Elemental Triangle

by ElementalOne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalOne/pseuds/ElementalOne
Summary: Short book 1000 words based on action and magically theme. Many years ago in the midst of the robot human wars much had been lost, robots were taking over the humans and there was no chance of existence. However though one day humans to save themselves found an ancient magic, which entranced the spirit into three people. This would contain the energy inside the elemental triangle to free the world of sin. Until one day when it would be opened again. Now in the tempest a Gang known as the Lizards are looking for the map of the triangles location, which will lead them to the source of the energy.





	And The Elemental Triangle

[ ](https://www.google.com/search?ei=pA9WXLfeAfaM1fAPiOKC2AM&q=where+do+unlisted+publications+appear+on+medium.com&oq=where+do+unlisted+publications+appear+on+medium.com&gs_l=psy-ab.3...5977.18416..18544...2.0..0.119.3644.51j2......0....1..gws-wiz.......0i131j0j0i67j0i22i30j33i22i29i30j33i160j33i10j33i21.xrD30uyxNFI)

 

Colin Looked up the memories of the past were beginning, it was said that once they were the elemental triangle whose power would lead to the destruction of the world. If one of the ends of the triangle were destroyed then the world shall be never more. Many, many years ago it was formed as the only hope to bring balance back into the world. But today the 3 markers of the triangle were in danger.

Auto piloted tanks, and auto controlled planes were being sent over people’s homes destroying everything in sight this was only the beginning…

Meanwhile Lucifer was on the run, there were a gang of thugs after his blood, they had already torn his friends to pulp and now they were after him. The scent of fresh blood seemed to incense them they were insane and would not stop, anyone that came in their path died. The faces were blank they had no emotions or remorse.

As the thugs closed in on the boy, they were nowhere left to run as they approached him with their mighty whips to bring him to the floor. Then they carved up their daggers they menacingly prodded at him with the dagger, skilfully training it to cut deep into his skin. The searing pain was too much there was no hope his life had come to an end. As a last hope he dropped the potion he had in his bag, to his surprise, the flask opened and with it he was being dragged through the bottle at 100 miles per hour into a world of its own.

There was much change in flight and speed, he could not help banging against the edges of the bottle, which had now expanded out into this massive pit and before long what was coming into picture was a completely different place. Before he could get to his bearings, ouch replied Susan, you landed on my foot. As he moved aside he looked up and saw it was a girl not much older than him.

Susan looked up at him and seen the scars and deep wounds in his body she panicked and said we must bandage you up quickly and get you some help, but not yet come closer to me as she tore a piece of her trouser off and wrapped it around the wound. No time to explain she said in about 5 minutes someone is going to try and break into here. How do you know said Lucifer? Well said Susan have you not heard of the first day, of the first month, 2001? The day that everything would be controlled by computers, yes of course he said. Well she said there was an ancient secret hidden for many years deep in this museum this map would lead those that seek it, to find the sides of the triangle. This triangle if it lost its bond then everybody would become robotic. Yes the secret is that this was a sacrifice that happened many years ago, the robots and humans have fought for many years now ….

But the triangle has subsided the troubles and for the past 10 years there has been no trouble, but today an evil gang known as the Lizards have found a breakthrough. They walk around in groups of 3 or 4 and have this special dagger, they use to incinerate everything it touches; skin becomes metallic, leaving behind a deep wound. The dagger is small with golden engraving on it, hold on said Lucifer… He removed the bandage around his chest and the true horror hit them both. Why would they want to kill me said the boy? Not kill you said Susan, transform you. Is this why, they tore everyone else to shreds, but when they came to me they were playing with their daggers. Do you think they wanted to open me up?

Yes said Susan, they wanted to open you up and place a metallic substance in you, which would destroy all your human body functions and turn you into an artificial robot. How could they do it he muttered?

At that time the gang were now coming into the museum they were only after one thing the map, they strode in towards the center of the museum then went down the lift. We must follow them she said as they went down after them. When they approached they were near a glass cylinder they put on what looked to be a blunt object over the glass and within a few moments it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

At this time Lucifer and Susan were safely watching as the gang took the map out of the exhibition and listened there were no sirens wailing it was all too quiet. Before he could react Susan launched herself at one of him and looked to be fighting them off. As he got to his bearings he fought off the one near to him. But it was no use they were too strong he could not muster any strength, they were draining it out of them as they fell helplessly onto the floor.

Chris what you are doing here said the remaining gang as they were closing in on the children I came to make sure the job is wrapped up smoothly. He then got his twin swords and swished it at them, violently fighting them off until they were all laid on the floor dead. Then he attended to the other two kids and said we must hurry he said as they got back to consciousness, there is a way out but we must hurry before more of them seal up the museum.

As they ascended through with the help of Chris, Chris explained they are after us, why said Susan? Because we are the missing sides of the triangle, impossible it may seem but yes something happened long ago that made the block off energy, turn into a living being and soul. They passed through many tunnels as they walked uncomfortably and awkwardly out of pain. There we are just another 50 feet and we can proceed to saving humanity once again…


End file.
